


Ten Times Rose and Mickey Supported Each Other and One Time They Realized They Always Needed Each Other

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: They've always bee the closest. Always. See how through the times.
Relationships: Jake Simmonds/Mickey Smith, Queerplatonic Mickey Smith/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Ten Times Rose and Mickey Supported Each Other and One Time They Realized They Always Needed Each Other

1 -

“I’m not a boy.” Rose told Mickey when she was seven, at a sleepover at his house. “Boys are icky, and I’m not a boy.”

“What are you then?” Mickey asked, smashing his toy train against hers. “A girl?”

“Yeah! I’m a girl. What should my new name be? Mickey doesn’t fit me.”

“Well, I’m not a girl, and I don’t like the name Rose, not for me. We could trade names? I could be Mickey, and you could be Rose?” Mickey offered.

“Yes! Hello Mickey, nice to meet you! I’m Rose!” she said, beaming and sticking out her hand.

“Hello Rose, I’m Mickey!” Mickey said, grasping her hand and shaking it. “Pleased to meet you!”

“Will you help me tell Mum?” Rose asked.

“Of course!”

2 -

“I don’t just like boys.” Rose said when she was twelve, staring over at Jeanette Collins in Maths.

“I don’t just like girls.” Mickey said back. “I mean, I like them just fine, but I also like Killian from English, and he’s not a girl.”

“That’s cool! Boys are okay, but girls are hot too! Is it like that for you too?”

“Yeah, but I think I like girls more. I just also like boys!”

“You should ask out Killian.” Rose teased.

“You should ask out Jeanette.” Rose shoved him playfully with a laugh and shook her head.

“Never.”

3 -

“Do you know what a queerplatonic relationship is?” Rose asked Mickey when they were seventeen.

“Roughly.” Mickey replied. “It’s a close relationship, based around platonic, or non-romantic, feelings, right?”

“Yeah! I was wondering if you’d like to be mine? Queerplatonic partner, I mean.” Rose flushed and looked down at her feet.

Mickey scooted closer to her on the bed and grabbed her hand, grinning at her. “I’d love to.”

Rose smiled wide and hugged him. “I love you very much, Mickey Smith, and I am very happy that you’re my queerplatonic partner.”

“And I love you very much Rose Tyler,” Mickey said, hugging her back, “and I am very happy that you’re my queerplatonic partner.” he gently kissed her cheek.

4 -

“I’ve joined him.” Rose said. Mickey had been the first person she’d called, after Jackie. It only felt fair.

“Are you sure? It’s dangerous.”

“It’s always been dangerous, Mickey. For him. I wouldn’t be able to live knowing that I could be out there, in space in time.”

“I know.” Mickey admitted.

“I love you, I do. I just have to do this.”

“I love you too. And if you choose to stay, I’ll support you, Rose, you know I will.” Rose smiled a soft loving smile.

“Queerplatonic partners for life?”

“For life, forever.” Mickey agreed. It was their promise, their swear. “Have fun.”

“Oh I  _ will _ .”

5 -

The TARDIS landed in London, far enough away from the Powell Estate that Jackie wouldn’t hear it, but Rose had texted Mickey as soon as they landed. She wanted to see her mum, of course, but it was Mickey she wanted to talk to first.

They walked down the street, together hand in hand, as they always had. Rose was the first to speak.

“I’m dating them. The Doctor and Jack.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Do I need to give them a shovel talk?”

Rose laughed and playfully shoved him with her shoulder. “I think Mum’ll have that covered when I tell her.”

“You told me first?”

Rose shrugged. “You deserved to know first.”

6 -

“I’m staying behind.” Mickey said when they were in the alternate universe. “I have to stay behind. Take his place.”

Tears dripped down Rose’s face. “Yeah. You do. I won’t be able to talk to you.”

“The Doctor’ll figure something out, won’t he? He’s smart.” Mickey opened his arms. “Come here.” Rose wrapped her own arms around him, burrowing into his chest.

“I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too, Rose. I’ll be fine, and you have the Doctor and Jack. You’ll always have them, and you’ll have me.” he pressed his hand to her heart. “Here.”

“You aren’t dying, prick.” she said. “Save them all, Mickey.”

“I will. For you.”

7 -

Rose answered her phone without thinking. “Rose Tyler.” she said automatically.

“Hey Rose.”

“Mickey!” she cried in joy.

“Yeah, Jake figured out a way to feed the phone through universes. It only works for these two phones, so don’t go getting another mobile.”

“I’m so glad to hear your voice.” Rose said. “What’s up?”

“Well, you told me when you were dating the Doctor and Jack, so I guess I should tell you that I’m dating Jake now.”

Rose grinned even wider. “Mickey, that’s amazing!”

“Yeah! Now, be sure to tell the Doctor that  _ my _ boyfriend is the reason we can call, not him.”

Rose laughed. “Oh I will. What a blow to his ego.”

8 -

“I don’t want to be here!” Rose yelled after her mental breakdown had left the crying phase.

“Well, there’s not exactly a choice, is there sweetie?” Jackie said, moving forward to lace her hand on Rose’s shoulder, but Rose jerked back and away from her.

“Rose.” Mickey said softly, opening his arms, making sure to make it clear to her that he wasn’t going to try to violate her space or consent.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before falling into his arms. He fell to the ground, letting her curl against him and hit at his chest, heaving sobs escaping again.

“It’s alright.” Mickey soothed, running his hand over her soft hair, shushing her quietly.

“No it isn’t.”

“No, it isn’t.” he agreed. “But it’s better than being dead. And we’re probably some of the smartest people alive. We can find a way to get you back. We can find a way to go back.”

“No we can’t.”

“Yes we can. We always can. Come on, believe in me, okay? I’ve always been there, and I’ll always be here.”

9 - 

“We’re going back.” Mickey said, handing Rose the button. “It’s going to be good, and we’re going to save the world.”

Rose grinned at him. “Rose and Mickey against the world?”

“Rose and Mickey against the  _ universe _ .” he grabbed her hand. “Always.”

“Always. Queerplatonic partners for life?”

“For life and forever.” he leaned in and kissed her cheek, and she kissed his.

“I love you, and I’m so happy that we know each other, and that we’re so close.”

“Hey, you don’t mind if I quote your boyfriends, do you?”

“Depends.”

“See you in Hell.” he grabbed her hand and squeezed tight before letting go.

“Allons-y!”

10 -

“So this is Team TARDIS.” Rose explained. “The Doctor and his companions. Me, Jack, Mickey, Martha, and Donna. Now, you all have to agree to be on the team to join, because I know Martha and Mickey both might not want to join.”

“Rose, I love you, but I’ve never been the Doctor’s companion. I was always  _ your _ companion, even when I travelled with you. I have Jake, and I have a life in London. You guys are Team TARDIS, not me.”

“You’re right.” Rose admitted. “We’re Team Mickey and Rose, and even though I’m part of Team TARDIS, that isn’t going to change that.”

“Team TARDIS is a stupid name.” Donna said.

“Please be quiet, they’re having a moment.” Jack scolded her.

“I love you.” Mickey said. “Have fun with Team TARDIS.”

“I love you. Have fun with Team Mickey and Jake.” Rose smiled softly at him. “You’re always going to be my queerplatonic partner.”

“And you’ll always be mine.

+1 -

“Are you ready?” Mickey said, clasping Rose’s hand.

“To get married? I’ve always been ready. To be fair, I didn’t think it would be a double wedding with me and my two boyfriends, one of whom is an alien and the other is immortal, and also with my queerplatonic partner and his boyfriend from another dimension. Oh, and it’s on another planet.”

“I used to think we’d get married. You were the only girl I knew, and I didn’t really know boys were an option.” Mickey defended. “Well, I knew boys were an option. Don’t punch me, but you were the only boy I liked, and I didn’t know I could like girls as well as boys.” he defended himself.

“Oh no, same.” Rose said. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” they stepped out of the curtain down the aisle.


End file.
